The Students
The Students are the main characters of both the first Psychophobia and the second Psychophobia. Psychophobia I: Fear of the Mind Originally, twenty Students had come to Werner Asylum to learn about the REMI Machine, something that could help figuring out mental health issues and to witness this new breakthrough in person. Unknowingly, the test subject, Jane Doe, was simply a surrogate body hosting a malicious entity of unknown power. The REMI Machine proves in releasing the Entity, and putting all of the Students, Doctor Duponte, the janitor Abraham, and several security guards within the room into a seperate reality controlled by Jane. The Students woke up in the testing room, and from that point embarked on a quest to set reality back to normal, and to stop the malicious entity; sadly, the REMI Machine had given so much power to Jane that nothing could stop her, and they were simply little playthings being strung along by events orchestrated by Jane herself. Along the way, they met many remarkable characters, the ones having the most impact on them being Mr. Tall and the Village Family. The Students managed to "destroy the Entity" by unleashing an explosive device inside of the Facility. They found themselves back in the testing room, being watched by a laughing Duponte, and by the cackling Security Guards. Abraham sat of to the side, observably uneasy. Duponte stopped laughing, and Abraham walked into the hallway. Duponte wiped a tear from his eyes, and said that the students can go. And as soon as he finished his sentence, several hulking abominations broke through the doors, already having reduced Abraham to a piece of mush. They slaughtered the students, the security (who for some reason did not have their firearms) and the Doctor. Psychophobia II: Neurosis The Students woke up again, in cells. They were in straitjackets, and one of them implored to a nearby doctor why they were locked up. He said that this was the most sane he'd seen the student, and that they'd all gone crazy and tried to harm the staff team. Abraham came by daily, having started drinking for an unknown reason, conversing with a few students at a time, typically about how he knew what had happened. After years of being held in cells, the Students were set free by the hesitant staff. They were given free apartment vouchers, a few hundred dollars each, and were shipped by train to Newburg city to begin their lives anew. As soon as they arrived, they were getting an eerie feeling. All though life seemed normal, thoughts were still there of what they'd seen in the Asylum and in the Woods, of Mr. Tall and of the Village Family. One of the students checked her phone to find a text message from a Reporter. He wanted to get some knowledge on Werner, and said he knew what they did and that he was seeking to take them down. The Students ate this up, deciphering his encrypted coordinates and arriving at a night-club. The bouncing music and raving people gave cover to their words as they began to speak up on the second floor. They were instructed to break into the police station to obtain classified documents pertaining to the Werner Investigation, and to blow up a penthouse that harbored an important figure in the Werner Institute; and to serve as a distraction to be able to get the documents. They managed to escape the city on train, and jumped off halfway outside of the city. They made their way into the suburbs as per Oliver's instructions, and found his Father's home. The Aberdale Family reunited inside of the house a few minutes after the Students arrived, and chaos ensued. Kenneth, having been on Oliver's side since the beginning, now acted as the Student's guide in lieu of Duponte and Abraham. He led them to Oliver's estate, and after an extended skirmish with hunting equipment and farming tools against Werner mercenaries, they made their way to the Asylum. They saw the Asylum full of horrid monsters and monstrosities, and began to purge. What they didn't know was that Jane was obscuring their vision and clouding their minds, and that they were slaughtering innocent scientists and patients, and had even killed Maxine Duponte and Abraham, the first two victims of the massacre. They were arrested by a large force of Police Officers and SWAT Officers, being taken to a government-ran Insane Asylum, to remain until the end of their days. Jane had finally tied up those loose ends. Category:Characters